Once in the Blue Moon
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Omega itu sangat langka. Kookmin. Omega!Jimin
1. Chapter 1

Once in the Blue Moon

Cast: Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung.

Rating: T

Warning(s):

1) Omegaverse dimana omega sangat amat langka sampai di-dewa-kan. Jumlah alpha dan beta seimbang. Omega!Jimin

2) Underage. Pertama kali Jungkook dan Jimin bertemu itu waktu Jungkook kelas enam SD.

3) Murni fiksi, tidak bermaksud mengganggu siapapun. (Maksud fic ini lebih ke menunjukan kisah cinta yang jauh tapi dekat dan tidak terungkapkan antara Jungkook dan Jimin.)

4) Kalau bilang 'kepercayaan fiktif' itu tidak problematik, inilah 'kepercayaan fiktif' itu.*

XXX

XXX

XXX

Jungkook duduk bersila sambil menggenggam joystick di depan TV.

Orangtuanya tidak pernah memarahinya, ibunya cuma berkali kali bilang, "Kau mau ujian nasional, Kookie, mau main PS terus?"

Dan Jungkook cuma tersenyum tidak tahu malu.

Sampai suatu saat ibunya mengajaknya ke kuil.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Memintakanmu nasib baik." Jawab ibunya.

Dan Jungkook menuruti apa kata ibunya saja.

Ibunya membawa Jungkook ke kuil di hutan. Katanya di dalamnya tinggal seorang omega, Jungkook tidak pernah melihat omega sebelumnya karena mereka memang langka sekali, katanya omega hanya lahir tujuhbelas tahun sekali, dan katanya juga mereka bermata biru. Katanya mereka adalah titisan Dewa, siapapun yang berdoa dihadapannya meskipun itu cuma doa dalam hati pasti dikabulkan. Katanya mereka membawa nasib baik bagi orang orang di sekitar mereka.

Kuil yang Jungkook datangi di kelilingi kolam jernih, ikan ikan berenang di dalamnya. Kuil ini di naungi pohon pohon yang rimbun, teduh di bawah bayangan.

"Lepas sepatumu, Kookie." Suruh ibunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kuil ini adalah wilayah suci, kau tidak boleh pakai sepatu ke dalam."

Jadi Jungkook dengan susah payah melepas sepatunya yang bertali tali.

Baru setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam.

Jungkook melihat seseorang duduk di kursi tinggi dan semua orang di dalam kuil berdoa menghadapnya.

"Itu dia?" bisik Jungkook.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Iya, itu omeganya." Berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

Pakaian khusus yang dipakai omega itu seluruhnya berwarna biru, menutupi sampai ke ujung tangan dan kakinya, matanya ditutupi kain, rambutnya panjang dikepang dan kepangnya disampirkan ke depan.

Jungkook memandanginya dengan banyak pertanyaan di otaknya, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa sang omega menyadari tingkah Jungkook di antara banyak orang yang berdoa menghadapnya.

Ibunya menyadarkan Jungkook, "Jangan dilihat terus, ayo mulai berdoa supaya nilai ujian nasionalmu bagus dan kau bisa masuk sekolah yang bisa membuatmu berkembang jadi individu yang lebih baik lagi."

Setelah itu Jungkook berdoa, persis seperti doa ibunya, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk tidak berdoa agar dia bisa bertemu sang omega lagi di dalam dan di luar kuil.

Setelah berdoa mereka pulang. Jungkook menggenggam tangan ibunya yang menariknya keluar dari kuil.

"Apa dia tidak bosan?" Tanya Jungkook dalam perjalanan pulang, "Banyak orang mendatanginya tapi tidak ada satupun yang bicara padanya."

Ibunya tertawa, "Dia tidak boleh bicara pada kita, Jungkook. Dia hanya boleh bicara pada orang orang yang mengurusnya dan mengurus kuilnya."

"Jadi dia punya teman?"

"Ya, dia punya teman."

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu." Kata Jungkook. Dia diam beberapa saat, lalu bertanya lagi, "Kenapa rambutnya panjang sekali?"

"Itu karena dia tidak diizinkan potong rambut sembarangan."

"Kapan dia boleh potong rambut?"

"Di waktu waktu tertentu, Eomma juga kurang tahu."

"Kenapa matanya ditutup?"

"Karena kita tidak boleh melihat matanya."

"Kenapa tidak boleh."

"Katanya itu bisa mendatangkan sial. Hanya orang yang mengurusnya dan mengurus kuilnya yang boleh melihat matanya."

"Matanya warna biru?"

"Katanya sih begitu."

"Kenapa bajunya panjang sekali?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Karena tangan dan kakinya tidak boleh sembarang menyentuh sesuatu, dan dia tidak boleh disentuh dan menyentuh sembarang orang."

"Tapi boleh mengobrol, kan?"

"Sayangnya dia juga tidak boleh mengobrol dengan sembarang orang."

"Sampai dia keluar dari kuil."

"Keluar dari kuil?" tanya Jungkook, "Kenapa dia harus keluar dari kuil?"

"Karena tugasnya sudah selesai."

"Kalau sudah selesai dia akan jadi apa?"

"Jadi orang biasa, seperti Eomma dan Kookie, dia bisa sekolah, bekerja, dia juga bisa pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau." Jelas Ibunya.

Kalimat bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau terdengar seperti hal yang bagus di telinga Jungkook, dia bertanya lagi, "Kapan tugasnya selesai?"

"Kalau dia sudah mendapat heat pertama, Kookie sudah belajar soal heat di sekolah, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

Setelah itu Jungkook jadi sering pergi ke kuil, kadang sendirian, kadang bersama orangtuanya, kalau dia sedang nakal dia akan mengajak Taehyung ke kuil sore sore saat matahari terbenam. Taehyung ikut ikutan masuk ke dalam bersama Jungkook dan mereka saling tunggu-menunggu satu sama lain menyelesaikan doanya.

Sore saat matahari terbenam adalah waktu yang sangat nyaman untuk pergi ke kuil. Langit yang mulai kebiruan di luar kuil sangat senada dengan pakaian sang omega. Di dalam kuil dinyalakan lilin yang bercahaya kuning, kontras dengan biru yang sang omega kenakan.

Tidak ada yang pernah menegur dua anak kecil yang terlalu sering datang ke kuil ini karena semua orang diizinkan berdoa sampai di jam-jam tertentu dimana sang omega harus beristirahat, Taehyung dan Jungkook selalu menurut kalau sudah waktunya untuk sang omega istirahat.

Tapi Taehyung sepertinya terlalu nyaman dan menganggap kuil ini adalah rumahnya, jadi di suatu sore hari dimana matahari nyaris terbenah seluruhnya, dia berdiri di samping Jungkook yang sedang berdoa supaya sang omega bahagia dan tugasnya segera berakhir jadi dia bisa menjadi manusia yang biasa biasa saja seperti Jungkook, bisa bermain dan melakukan hal hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Taehyung tiba tiba bicara, "Salam kenal Omega yang terhormat, aku Kim Taehyung dan ini Jeon Jungkook, kau pasti bosan kan duduk disana terus, aku tahu kau tidak akan bicara padaku, tapi aku harap setelah tugasmu selesai aku, kau, dan Jungkook bisa jadi teman –ah! Tidak bukan teman, tapi sahabat."

Sang omega langsung menutup muka dengan tangannya yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup pakaiannya. Orang orang di kuil menertawakan Taehyung, tapi untungnya mereka tidak diusir dari kuil. Meskipun begitu Jungkook tetap merasa malu dan menyeret Taehyung keluar dari kuil.

Tapi setelah itu mereka tidak kapok kapok pergi berdua ke kuil. Mereka pergi berdua ke perayaan yang digelar di kuil, tentunya itu perayaan yang berpusat pada sang omega. Diadakan di malam hari saat bulan purnama dan berhubungan dengan ikan ikan yang berenang renang di kolam jernih di sekitar kuil.

Taehyung mulai mengoceh, "Aku akan memanggilnya Mochi."

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja omega itu, kau lihatkan pipinya tembam begitu dan wajahnya juga sangat putih."

"Dia pasti jarang panas panasan makanya wajahnya putih begitu."

"Iya, itu mungkin." Kata Taehyung, "Kapan kira kira kita bisa mulai berteman dengannya, ya?"

"Memangnya dia mau berteman dengan kita?"

"Kenapa tidak mau? Kita kan cowok cowok paling diminati di SMP."

Jungkook tertawa.

Dan mungkin doa Taehyung benar benar dikabulkan dewa, jadi begitu Jungkook lulus SMP, tugas sang omega telah berakhir. Doa terakhir Jungkook padanya sama seperti doa pertama Jungkook dan dia juga datang bersama ibunya. Berdua mereka berdoa supaya nilai ujian nasional Jungkook bagus dan kau bisa masuk sekolah yang bisa membuat Jungkook berkembang jadi individu yang lebih baik lagi. Setelah itu Jungkook masih suka datang ke kuil, jadi dia tahu bahwa omega selanjutnya belum ditemukan, mungkin karena saking langkanya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti datang.

Jungkook cuma jadi suka duduk sendiri di kelasnya, sementara Taehyung makin dipaksa belajar supaya bisa masuk universitas bagus. Jungkook penasaran dimana keberadaan sang omega sekarang.

Suatu hari dia duduk di kantin bersama Taehyung, masih berandai andai dimana sang omega berada, sampai kemudian mereka berdua dihampiri seseorang.

"Permisi." Kata orang itu, suara manis, tinggi, khas sekali. Dia pakai seragam seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung, rambutnya hitam pendek, orangnya juga pendek, kulitnya putih dan pipinya tembam, matanya biru dan berbinar binar dengan sangat cantik.

Jungkook tidak bisa bicara.

"Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku Taehyung." Kata Taehyung. Sementara Jungkook cuma bisa mengangguk saja.

"Aku Park Jimin. Taehyung pernah bilang kalau dia mau kita bertiga berteman setelah tugasku selesai."

"Oh! Kau Omega yang terhormat, Mochi-ku!" seru Taehyung.

"Mochi?" tanya Jimin.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, tinggalkan saja dia." Kata Jungkook, menarik Jimin menjauh dari Taehyung.

XXX

XXX

XXX

*= Tapi SnK juga pakai kepercayaan fiktif. Jadi bagaimana ya?

Note: Aku sangat dipengaruhi ide dari yin-yang (atau eum-yang). Warna biru, bulan, bayangan, ikan, aku benar benar comot dari situ.

Note(2): Sebenernya sih Jungkook naksir Jimin dari SD, tapi nggak tahu ya ke depannya bagaimana. Mungkin mereka menikah.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the Blue Moon

Cast: Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung.

Rating: T

Warning(s):

1) Omegaverse dimana omega sangat amat langka sampai di-dewa-kan. Jumlah alpha dan beta seimbang. Omega!Jimin

XXX

XXX

XXX

Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian di kantin begitu Jimin dan Taehyung memasuki area kantin.

Taehyung terlihat sama seperti dulu, seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, mungkin banyak dari mereka yang sudah berubah tapi Jungkook selalu merasa Taehyung adalah Taehyung yang masih sama dengan yang dia kenal saat kecil dulu.

Tapi Jimin, dia berubah drastis.

Mungkin karena sejak SD Jungkook biasa melihatnya dengan pakaian panjangnya yang serba biru, rambut panjang yang terkepang, mata tertutup, duduk di kuil dalam diam. Jadi, begitu Jungkook melihat Jimin dengan kaus garis garis longgar, celana jeans ketat dan rambut yang diwarnai pirang, dia jadi pusing karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar.

Apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini pada Jimin? bagaimana bisa Taehyung bahkan nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali tapi Jimin berubah begitu drastis.

Jimin bukan lagi Jimin yang menjadi kakak kelas Jungkook waktu SMA, yang manis, mungil, yang pipinya tembam dan rambut hitam kelamnya paling indah sesekolah -Karena dirawat dan hampir tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari apalagi bahan kimia.

Jungkook takut Jimin berubah, takut Jimin terbawa pergaulan buruk selama dua tahun dia kuliah.

"Jungkook." panggil Taehyung, mukanya tiba tiba langsung muncul di depan muka Jungkook, Jungkook jelas jelas terkejut, "Melamun?"

Jungkook diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jungkook, sementara Jimin duduk di hadapan Jungkook.

"Ada yang mau pesan makan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku belum lapar, pesankan aku jus saja." kata Jimin.

"Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku baru selesai makan."

"Ok."

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa, pesankan aku yang sama sepertimu saja."

"Hei, Jungkook, kalau sudah kenyang jangan makan lagi." tegur Jimin.

"Iya, kau pikir perutmu itu black hole?" kata Taehyung.

"Tapi aku masih mau cemil cemil sedikit."

Jimin berdecak, "Pesankan saja Jungkook buah," kata Jimin.

"Ok." dan Taehyung langsung pergi.

"Aku tidak paham kenapa anak anak jaman sekarang suka sekali makan makanan tidak sehat." keluh Jimin.

Jungkook diam saja, mendengarkan.

"Kau juga, sedikit sedikit ramyun instan lagi, kau tidak pusing apa sering makan makanan instan dengan pengawet dan penyedap rasa begitu?"

Jungkook cuma tersenyum kikuk, "Habis enak dan mudah, mau bagaimana lagi?" alasannya.

"Tapi itu kan tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sendiri." kata Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum. Jimin masihlah Jimin yang dia kenal di SMA. Jimin waktu SMA pernah sampai pusing dan mimisan karena makanan instan.

"Kenapa senyum senyum?" tanya Jimin, "Aku tahu aku menawan, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin, "Aku cuma penasaran apa yang kau makan selama tujuhbelas tahun tinggal di kuil."

Jimin diam dulu, mengingat ingat, "Sayur, buah, daging, ikan, apapun tapi tidak pernah makanan instan, apalagi yang berpengawet dan berpenyedap."

Kehidupan Jimin selama di kuil memang sangat dijaga, dari kegiatannya, pola makannya, pakaiannya, cara dia bersikap. mungkin karena itulah sekarang ini Jimin suka mencoba hal hal yang tidak pernah dia coba sebelumnya di kuil, seperti mewarnai rambut dan main billiard.

Sekali waktu rambut Jimin pernah berwarna oranye jeruk, lalu hitam, lalu tiba tiba silver, pink, dan sekarang pirang. Sekali waktu dia pernah keluar bersama beberapa orang senior, katanya belajar main billiard.

Jimin menghela napas, "Aku jadi ingin tinggal di kuil lagi."

Tapi ternyata Jimin, di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, masih Jimin yang sama. Masih omega, yang dianggap titisan dewa, yang sama dengan yang Jungkook tahu sejak SD.

tiba tiba Taehyung muncul, membawa nampan berisi makanannya dan dua gelas jus, tiba tiba dia bertanya, "Besok itu purnama, ya?"

"Iya." jawab Jimin riang, "Aku mau puasa besok, ada yang mau ikut?"

Kepercayaan mereka berpusat pada bulan dan di antara mereka Jimin yang paling berpusat pada kepercayaan mereka. Bisa dibilang Jimin adalah guru besarnya di antara mereka, sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan di kuil tanpa terpengaruh hal hal yang bisa menggoyahkan kepercayaannya.

Saat mereka bertiga sibuk, sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook fokus menyelesaikan hal yang membuat mereka sibuk, Jimin masih memaksakan pergi ke kuil. Saat Taehyung dan Jungkook melewatkan puasa saat hari purnama, Jimin masih memaksakan berpuasa sesibuk apapun dia.

Makanya tidak heran kalau ada yang menghampiri Jungkook dan bilang, "Jungkook, Taehyung Seonbae mencarimu, katanya penting, ini soal Jimin Seonbae yang masuk ruang kesehatan."

Lalu Jungkook merlari secepat kilat menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya.

Taehyung duduk di sisi ranjang dengan seplastik roti di tangan sementara di tengah ranjang ada buntalan selimut dan dipastikan Jimin ada di dalamnya.

"Aku menyerah, Jungkook." kata Taehyung, dia meletakan rotinya di meja bersama dengan botol berwarna tosca yang khas sekali obat maag, "Asam lambungnya kambuh, dia malah sudah muntah, tapi masih tidak mau makan." kata Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela napas. Jimin di kuil terbiasa diurus, jadi begitu dia harus mengurus dirinya sendiri, sudah pasti dia kewalahan.

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjang, "Lihat dia menjadikan dirinya seonggok mochi begitu." katanya, "Aku harus pergi, masih ada kelas. Jungkook, pokoknya kau harus paksa Jimin makan sebelum sakitnya makin parah."

Jungkook menghela napas lagi, dia menarik selimut Jimin tapi Jimin menahannya.

"Jimin," panggilnya, "Jangan kekanakan, kau harus makan."

Jimin malah merapatkan selimutnya.

Jadi mau tidak mau Jungkook menarik paksa selimut Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga sampai Jimin tidak bisa menahan selimutnya lagi dan akhirnya tidak punya pertahanan.

Jimin terlihat pucat dan kesakitan, bagian dalam perutnya pasti sangat perih saat ini dan dia mengambil posisi bergulung, seakan bergulung bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya.

"Minum obat, Jimin." perintah Jungkook.

Jimin menggeleng.

"Ayo, Jimin. Kau pikir memangnya Dewa akan senang melihatmu tidak menjaga diri begini? Dewa pasti paham kalau kau sakit dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan puasamu, kau sendiri yang bilang Dewa pasti memahami orang orang percaya padanya, kau sendiri yang bilang tidak masalah kalau aku dan Tae tidak puasa sekali kali. Terus, kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang kau katakan sendiri?"

Jimin terdiam saat Jungkook bicara panjang.

"O-oke, aku selesaikan puasaku sekarang." kata Jimin, dia mencoba meraih botol obat maag dan sendok tapi Jungkook mengambilnya duluan.

"Aduh, Jungkook!" Jimin mengaduh.

"Biar aku yang minumkan." kata Jungkook, dia mengocok botol obat itu.

"T-tapi-"

Dan Jungkook menuangnya ke sendok, "Menurut saja, memangnya kau kuat?"

Pipi Jimin memerah, mau tidak mau dia menerima suapan obat dari Jungkook, Jungkook air yang Jungkook minumkan dan roti yang Jungkook suapkan.

Pipi Jimin makin lama makin merah dan Jungkook tidak pernah tahu alasannya sampai bertahun tahun setelah itu mereka pergi ke kuil saat gerhana matahari di mana akan diadakan doa serentak di kuil, mereka tidak langsung pulang setelah prosesi itu, Jimin diperbolehkan masuk ke bagian kuil yang tidak boleh sembarang orang masuki dan Jungkook menunggunya, menghabiskan waktu dengan berdoa.

Sambil menuju mobil yang diparkir cukup jauh dari kuil, Jimin bertanya, "Tadi berdoa soal apa, kelihatannya serius sekali?"

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Jungkook, "Sini." mereka berhenti berjalan dan Jungkook membisikan sesuatu pada Jimin, "Doa minta anak."

Pipi Jimin memerah, dia langsung menjauh dan memukul bahu Jungkook, "Doa itu jangan hanya minta minta terus, kau dari SD cuma terbiasa meminta, minta nilai ujian nasional bagus lah, sekarang apa yang kau minta ini, hah!?" Jimin memukul bahu Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook tertawa, "Jadi aku harus apa? Itu yang ibuku ajarkan."

"Harusnya kau juga jangan lupa berterimakasih pada Dewa, jangan sampai Dewa mengambil kebahagiaan yang diberikan padamu karena kau lupa berterimakasih."

"Oh, harusnya aku berterimakasih pada Dewa karena telah mempertemukan kita dan menjadikan kita berjodoh. Aku tidak mengira aku bisa mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna dirimu."

Wajah Jimin merah, malu, "Gombal!" dan dia berjalan mendahului Jungkook, "Tapi," katanya lagi, "Aku sdah bisa menebak kalau kita berjodoh sejak kuliah."

Jungkook terlihat bingung.

"Karena katanya, orang pertama yang menyuapi omega -yang adalah aku- saat menyelesaikan puasa purnama selain keluarga, orang yang mengurusku dan kuil, adalah pasangan hidupku."

Setelah itu Jimin berlari menuju mobil Jungkook yang terparkir. Jungkook menyusulnya dengan cepat dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di mobil.

Jungkook meletakan tangannya disetir mobil, "Tapi, kau mau mengabulkan doaku kan?"

Minta anak.

"Tentu saja aku mau." kata Jimin, dikecupnya sekilas bibir Jungkook, "Dan aku lebih suka melakukannya di ranjang, jadi ayo kita pulang, Alpha."

XXX

XXX

XXX


	3. Note

Halo.

Aku sangat ingin mengembangkan kepercayaan menyembah bulan ini, tapi aku sendiri bingung bagaimana.

Aku juga menyesal tidak membuat Jungkook lebih memahami kepercayaannya padahal dia sering ke kuil. Maafkan kebodohanku.

Terimakasih.


End file.
